


Buck's Homemade Brownies

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It's a normal night at the Diaz house, complete with Buck teaching Christopher how to make brownies. Then something changes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 29
Kudos: 455





	Buck's Homemade Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> For Deb, who prompted Accidental Confessions for Buddie Bingo 💜

It's a normal night at the Diaz house. Buck is over, and is currently in the kitchen teaching Christopher how to bake homemade brownies. Or trying to.

Right now it looks as if more of the ingredients have found their way onto Buck and Christopher than the brownie batter itself. Eddie would be worried about the state of his kitchen, and his son, if Christopher didn’t look so happy. Then again, he always looks this happy around Buck.

"Alright buddy," Buck says, clapping his hands together and turning to Christopher. "Brownies are in. Why don't you go get cleaned up while we wait for them to cook?"

He looks at Eddie as he finishes the question and Eddie nods. "That sounds like a great idea. We can't have that batter sticking to your hair, can we?"

Christopher wrinkles his nose. "No."

"Then you better get going if you want to be out by the time the brownies are done," Buck tells him. 

Christopher immediately starts down the hall towards the bathroom, his voice carrying back to where Eddie is still standing in the kitchen. "Come on Dad!"

"You go help me," Buck says. "I've got cleanup."

Eddie nods and walks down the hall to the bathroom where Christopher is waiting. It only takes him a few minutes to get him settled in the bath. When he's done he walks back to the kitchen.

Eddie smiles as he leans against the wall, watching Buck as he cleans up. He's humming to himself quietly, but Eddie easily picks up on the familiar tune of one of his favorite One Direction songs. 

He knows he should help. He should sweep the floor or help with the dishes, but he can't stop watching Buck. He moves around the kitchen as if it's his own. And in a way it is. He's here more than he is his own apartment anymore. He belongs here like he belongs with Eddie and Christopher.

Buck turns his head to him then, a grin on his lips and Eddie can't stop himself from moving forward. His hand comes up to Buck's cheek and wipes away some of the leftover flour still lingering there. 

"I love you."

Buck's breath hitches as his eyes snap up to meet Eddie's. It takes a moment for his own words to register. He hadn't planned to say them. At least not in this moment. But now that they're out there he's glad. 

He smiles wider and cups Buck's cheek with his other hand, his eyes not leaving Buck's. "I love you."

Buck's answering smile is blinding. It reminds him of the first hints of sunlight in the morning, bright and beautiful. 

"I love you too," Buck says softly, a hint of awe in his voice. 

And God Eddie just has to kiss him. It's soft and sweet and he can taste the chocolate from where Buck had licked the brownie batter of the spoon. It's perfect.

The timer goes off and Buck pulls back with a sigh. "I better get the brownies out. Christopher would be disappointed if I burned them."

Eddie nods, but can't resist placing one more lingering kiss to Buck's lips. Buck laughs and swats at him with the oven mitt. "Go get Christopher while I get the brownies."

Eddie does as he's asked, knowing how excited Christopher has been about the brownies. So he collects him from the bathroom, making sure he’s good and dry and dressed in his pajamas before following his excited steps back to the kitchen. Buck is waiting at the table, three plates and glasses of milk already there.

Like most things, he just knows what they need.

Eddie steps up to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek, while Christopher starts in on his brownie. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Buck asks.

“Being you,” Eddie says. “For loving us.”

Buck smiles and squeezes his hand. “You make it easy.” When Eddie raises an eyebrow, he laughs. “Okay, maybe things haven’t always been easy. But it’s always worth it.”

“Your brownies are getting cold,” Christopher informs them.

Buck gasps and steps back. “Oh no. We can’t have that. Warm brownies are the best brownies.”

Christopher nods seriously. “They are. Your brownies are the best.”

“Don’t let Abuela here you say that,” Eddie chuckles. He runs his hand along Buck’s back as he takes his seat at the table between Buck and Christopher.

“It’ll be our secret,” Christopher says.

“Deal,” Buck says, holding a hand out for Christopher to shake.

Eddie laughs when it’s the one covered in brownie. Buck makes a face but simply wipes it off on a napkin. “Maybe we should have had you bathe after you ate.”

“Why?” Christopher asks, apparently unaware that his face is now covered in brownie.

Buck looks at him, and Eddie just shrugs. “We can always just wash his face again before bed.”

Buck takes a bite of his brownie, but not before Eddie sees the smile on his lips. And really, Eddie doesn’t know what Buck was complaining about. He winds up with just as much chocolate on his face. Something that Eddie points out. Instead of wiping it away, Buck leans in and kisses him. Eddie scrunches up his nose, even as his smiles.

Buck grins, clearly pleased with himself. “We couldn't let you be the only one without brownie face, Eddie.”

Eddie shakes his head, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Or what?”

“Or I might do something drastic.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck says, tone teasing. “Like what?”

Eddie glances at him out of the corner of his eye, and reaches for his brownie. He raises it to his lips, as if to take a bite, and at the last minute reaches over and smushes the brownie in Buck’s face.

Buck jumps back, almost knocking his chair over, and Eddie just smirks. “Oh my god,” Buck whispers. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Christopher laughs next to him and Buck narrows his eyes, “You think it’s funny, buddy?”

Christopher nods, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks, stepping closer to Eddie. Eddie watches him warily. “I think it’s a shame to waste good brownies. But…”

Eddie doesn’t have a chance to move before Buck is shoving his own brownie in Eddie’s face. He holds it there, making sure it’s good and smushed before letting his hand drop. Christopher just laughs harder next to him.

Buck rocks back on his feels and grins. Eddie gets to his feet and turns to him with narrowed eyes. “Oh Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Run.”

Buck laughs and dances out of his grasp, before taking off out of the kitchen. Eddie chases him around the house, letting Buck have the lead for a while, before he finally catches him and tackles him to the living room floor.

Buck looks up at him, his face flushed, and eyes wide and blue. Even covered in brownie, he looks beautiful. “I win.”

“So you do,” Buck says, voice slightly breathless. “What’s your prize?”

Eddie smiles and leans down, hovering just inches from Buck’s lips. “I can think of something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He leans down and kisses him. It’s messy and tastes a little too much like chocolate this time, but Eddie loves it. He loves knowing he can have this. 

He knows they need to get up and get themselves and Christopher cleaned up. And they will. But for now he lets himself linger here in this moment with Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
